Undercover
by DoppleGanger3000
Summary: Victorian London AU Levi is a detective trying to figure out who runs the EJ gang, with his new partner Armin and his forensic scientist Hanji; it should be easy. But when they have a strong suspicion of who it might be, it will put Levi in more danger than he ever has before. (rated T for suggestive sex and violence, BoyxBoy, crossdressing)
1. Chapter 1

The stench from the Victorian backstreets was enough to make even the strangest man weak at the knees. People scurried from one end to the other, trying to miss the attention of the shifty looking souls that were scattered around the walls. But through the smog, there came the hurried footsteps of a man, his breath was ragged and his eyes wide with fear. Before he could pause for breath another, considerably smaller figure ran toward him, cudgel in hand. The man had only taken three steps before he was tackled to the ground. Everyone in the area scattered into the houses on either side or down the other end of the street as the short man looked down at his prisoner.

"Marcus Dullham, I'm arresting you for the murders of Alan French, Fern Dickson and the rape and murder of Lillian Soul, now get your disgusting face out of the shit, I can't stand it in here."

"Another successful case Mr Ackerman" The red haired smiled showing him the paper which read, 'WORLD RENOUND DETECTIVE SOLVES ANOTHER CASE'. Mr Ackerman merely grunted, before turning back to his forms, his dip pen quietly scratching at the paper before him.  
Pouting, the red head ruffled the paper, "Come on sir, you must be at least a bit happy, you've been after this man for weeks." Another grunt was all she got; sighing dramatically she headed toward the door.  
"Oh also," she called back, "Mr Smith would like to speak with you."

Mr Ackerman ran a hand over his face; sure he'd been after the man for weeks, but that bastard had killed again before he'd got his hands on him. He couldn't help but feel guilt for the family of the girl; she had only been 17 when he'd raped and murdered her.  
Getting up slowly he headed for the door, taking his jacket as he left. The usual buzz of the Survey Agency filled his ears; phones rang, papers ruffled voices called, Mr Ackerman thanked his boss for giving him a sound proof office.

"Good morning Mr Ackerman"  
"Good morning sir, congratulations on the case"

The same usual greetings as he nodded, mainly upward to his co-workers. Finally he reached Mr Smith's office and without knocking, he opened the door.  
Inside a tall man with blond hair slicked back over his head, sat in a large chair reading that days newspaper. He looked up over his spectacles and smiled.

"Hello Levi, I would like t-"

"Congratulate me on my case, so what?" he interrupted, "He killed again before I could get my hands on him, and by that point I knew who he was as well; I should have been quicker."

The blonde looked at the small raven haired man, he knew all this work meant a lot to him; he had a strong sense of justice and would beat himself up if he let the criminal get away with another crime after he'd notified his identity.

"Well there is no point on beating about the bush Levi, what's done is done and anyway I wasn't going to talk to you about that, though it has something to do with the man who is currently swinging from the gallows."

Levi's eyes flicked up to him as he took a seat, his eyes now on his boss.  
"It seems" Erwin began, "that the last few murder victims were targeted; all ten victims, not including Ms. Lillian Soul, had been associated with an organisation," Erwin picked up a piece of paper handing it to Levi.  
"We can tell by the ring they wore on their person," a detailed drawing of a ring was on the page, it had an interlaced set of initials which read 'EJ'. "It seems that whatever the people did, it was against the organisation they were working for. The man you caught and the others as well, all bared the same ring."

Levi nodded, putting the paper back on the desk; he now had to find out what this organisation was and who ran it, judging by the versatility of victims, it was a wide spread organisation.  
"So, fancy taking up the case Levi?" Smirking Levi nodded, standing up. Erwin stood to and headed for a side door. "Glad to here you'll take it on, but I've got one more thing, you'll be getting a partner."  
At this Levi's brow lowered, he had a strict rule of working alone in the feild, especially went it came to these kinds of cases. His brow went even lower as a small, but not as small as him, youth entered, he looked like a miniature version of Erwin. He had large bright blue eyes and a bowl cut of blonde hair. He clutched a large sum of papers to his chest and a nervous look on his face.

"Levi, this is Armin Arlet; he works in archives and has shown great potential in both the field and the office-"

"I don't want a partner" Levi stated bluntly; Erwin's face made no change and to his surprise, neither did the youth; if anything he looked like he was expecting it. Completely ignoring the raven haired detective Erwin went back to his desk saying lazily, "Armin, show him what you've found so far."  
Nodding hurriedly Armin placed his papers on the desk and opened up a file. If he was honest Levi did need and want to know if they had any suspects or evidence at all, but this brat for more of a better word, there was no way he would come with working on such a case.  
"I've been on this case of a week and have come up with three potential ring leaders of this organisation" the blonde explained, "One is Dott Pixis; head of the shipping company known as the Garrison, he's been known to deal with pirates in china and as a fleet dedicated to smuggling opium." Levi's left eyebrow rose, impressive, but all could be find in the files if one looked for long enough. Not waiting for a question or reply he went to the next, "Second is Keith Shardis; he runs most of the underground prostitution groups and as a lot of power under his belt. And lastly," he showed the picture of a handsome young man with dark hair and an innocent smile. "This is Eren Yeager, spelt with a Y not a J; he's the only son of the late Lord Grisha and Lady Carla. Hid family was killed by the police after a false accusation of them plotting against the queen." Levi nodded; he had discovered the mistake on his first week in the Survey Agency.  
"He's in charge of their medical business, it supplies every hospital and surgery in the empire."

This kid wasn't half bad at the paper work, Levi mused as Armin looked at both for approval, "Not bad I suppose" Levi mumbled looking away, "but we need to narrow it down to just one of them; I doubt its Pixis, he's rarely sober and I think you'll need an actual brain to come up with this shit."  
His new partner nodded, "that's true sir-" "If we're working together" Levi interrupted, "just call me Ackerman alright? Levi if it's an emergency. You got it?"

They then agreed to narrow down the suspects list; the easiest two to poke out were Pixis and Shardis. Levi was surprised again when Armin said he already had contacts in both areas. So it was decided that Armin, being less known went to the prostitution parlour whilst Levi went to the docks. They agreed to meet back at the Agency the following morning.

As Armin walked down the stairs back to his work room, he couldn't help but feel excited to be working with the famous Mr Ackerman. But it was easy to see that Levi was not pleased with having a partner; like most of the people in the Agency Levi looked at and treated him like a child. This made Armin even more determined to prove to Levi he was a good, no great partner. Nodding to himself he grabbed his coat and headed into the late afternoon bustle of the town.


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of salt and oil filled Levi's nostrils as he walked around the foggy dock; Armin had given the descriptions of his two contacts at the docks and now he was looking for them. He'd looked through most of the rowdy taverns but none looked like the two he was looking for. He headed for the factory, where at that moment a ship was in for repair. Seeing no guard at the gate didn't surprise the detective as he entered the vast room. Scaffolding and ropes hung everywhere and various pieces of metal and equipment were scattered around. His hobnailed boots tapped the ground as he walked, his head still kept low under his bowler hat. He didn't like how little he could see, even in the factory where there was no fog, all but one oil lamp had been extinguished and the vast room was in almost total darkness. Just as he was about to head back to the entrance he heard light footsteps come up behind him and he swiped at the air with his cudgel.

"Woah, Si-I mean Ackerman it's me, Arlet." Levi stared at the brat with utter annoyance; how long had he been hanging around exactly, and why was he here, and not at the brothel. "I got my information pretty quickly, it's not Shadis, he may have a dark way of making money but that's all he wants, and none of his gang wear the ring you showed me."

"But why the hell are you here? I can find a contact myself you know, now get lost."

But sadly there was very little time to get lost as a low chuckle came to their ears. Five, large men all looking as mean as the next.

"Looks like we have ourselves some trespassers boys; why don't we give these two the special treatment eh?" The tallest of the lot smirked, his ginger hair sticking out like a sore thumb. The others nodded and Levi instinctively pushed Armin behind him as the men began to circle them.  
Without warming one of them lashed out his fist going straight to Levi's face; but with a duck and swerve it was dodged and the brute over balanced onto the floor, his head smacking into the side of an iron bar. Armin let out a yell as another came from his side; he grabbed the guys fist as it went to make contact with his head and managed to force it away but staggered away from Levi in the process. Now they were separated and both had two to deal with. Swearing, Levi threw a kick at his opponents knees; he buckled yet still threw a punch that got him on the shoulder. Before the man could get up, Levi's heel met his skull and he was also on the floor. Quickly he looked over at Armin before avoiding the largest man's attacks. The brat had managed to get a few punches but they hurt his fist more than they hurt the sailors.

"Arlet, duck!" Levi yelled but it was too late; the sailor's fist made contact with his head and he fell to the floor unconscious. "Shit" Levi hissed before getting kicked in the stomach, which forced him into the two men's arms. They held him by the arms and shoulders before lifting him clean off the ground.

"Haha try getting us now, shorty" one laughed as Levi twisted and kicked in the air. Craning his neck he looked back to Armin…but he wasn't there; the hell? He thought but that was quickly over ruled as the largest appeared with a crowbar,

"Let's change that pretty face of yours shall we?" he crooned giving a few expert swings just inches from Levi's nose. This was not good; this was awful in fact, how the fuck was he going to get out of this one?  
He didn't have to think long as a crane hook sawed through the air and into the side on his attackers face. All three remaining men stared at the now lifeless body in utter shock. Then a sand bag fell on the his right dumbfounded capture causing him to fall awkwardly as his left arm was still in an iron grip.

Panicking the remaining sailor held Levi to his chest, a knife which had been concealed now at the raven head's throat.

"Come out, o-or I'll slit this guy's throat" his voice crack as him arm tightened around Levi's stomach. There was silence for a few seconds before rushing feet and a clang right above Levi's head. And so the last sailor fell to the floor, dropping the knife and Levi before landing.

Turning around, with utter dismay in his grey eyes, Levi saw Armin's bright blue eyes and triumphant grin, his hands wrapped around a metal bar. Slowly Levi picked up his fallen hat and straightened his jacket before nodding at Armin and mumbling, "Not bad" before taking him by the arm and dragging him from the area.

As they made it to the safety of a busy tavern Levi rounded on the kid, "Right" he said pointing his finger at Armin, "I want you to explain how you found me and how you weren't knocked out by that punch."

His companion nodded as they sat down at a table close to the corner.  
"I had done my business with my contact Sasha, and the evening was still young so I went to find you, thinking it would be easier for you to get information out of Marco and Jean if I was there." Levi grunted, they hadn't been where he'd said they'd be either, "I found them first and got their information as well, I then went to search for you. If I'm honest I saw you ages before you saw me and I followed you into the factory."  
At this Levi felt rather surprised, usually he could tell if someone was following him, or at least hear them, how had Armin done it without so much as a squeak?  
"And with the fight I thought if they took me down quickly I could get you out of the situation, hence the reason I fell quickly; I may look like a shrimp of a kid with no muscle power, but I can take my punches. Oh would you like me to give you the information in Pixis?" He said innocently; Levi honestly didn't know what to say, this brat was full of surprises.

"No, tell me tomorrow" was all he could say, before leaving the tavern.


	3. Chapter 3

The newspaper the next morning wasn't as good as the one the day before, 'SURVEY AGENCY RESPONSIBLE FOR SAILOR INDURIES'. The police were over at the agency before even Levi or Armin got there. Chief of Police Nile Dawk was storming back and forth in Erwin's office positively fuming.

"Attacking sailors for no reason? Nearly killing two, what kind of people do you hire Erwin?!"  
The man in question, who had been reading the paper, looked up with a blank expression on his face. "I suggest Nile" he said looking back down at the paper, "is to ask for both sides of the story; you know Levi would not attack another unless he was threated or it was his target, and those men were neither of those things. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do, and I'm sure," he smiled pleasantly, "you need to get back to work on these murders."

The black haired man chocked on his words before storming out, slamming the door. Letting out a sigh Erwin rubbed his face with his large hands. Why had the sailors attacked them? Surely they knew who he was right? Maybe it had been a poorly laid plan of mugging? He could be bothered to think out the answer, the man who would give him answers was staggering to his office at that very moment.

"Erwin Smith!" he boomed, far too jovial for such an early hour, "it has certainly been a while; when did we last meet eh? I think it was when I was caught for opium smuggling buhahaha." Erwin played his face into a smile as he smelt the man's wreaking breath. Without the offer Pixis sat in the chair and put his feet on the table, that mornings mud getting on the highly polished table.

"So" Pixis went on, his wrinkled face going from care free to business like, "I would like to strongly apologise for my men, I had given them no order to attack anyone who entered the premises."  
At this Erwin frowned, "How do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked pulling his papers back toward him, trying to avoid the mud leaking off Pixis' boots. The older man let out another bark of laughter. "Why would I lie to you Erwin? Hahaha I remember the last time I lied to you and you didn't let me forget it. I can swear on my hipflask that I gave them no orders, they must have done it on their own the bastards."

This didn't comfort Erwin Smith in the least; they wouldn't have done it on their own would they? Pushing it back into his mind he thanked Pixis and the sea dog left, leaving the stench of liquor and sea salt.

* * *

"So what you're telling me is that Pixis has been visiting the Rookeries lately and coming out looking more or less suspicious? That's hardly out of place Arlet, all the people who come out of the Rookeries look suspicious."

After last night's fight Levi's joints were feeling stiff and the boy hadn't come out that well either; his left jaw was swollen slightly and he was supporting a black eye. Said boy sighed giving him an annoyed look, "If you let me finish then it might make sense, Ackerman."  
Wow, this guy had guts to talk back to him like that; but he didn't retort, after all, this brat had saved him from a fractured skull and possible death.

"When he comes out he's carry a large bag of…well they think its money but I doubt it; most of our big money is dealt out in cash, not coppers. I think it might be rings; when we were fighting those men I saw them all wearing rings on their right middle finger. Pixis might be the one we're looking for."  
Levi nodded, he was definitely a strong suspect but, what would be his motive? All he wanted was opium and drink; maybe the people who'd been killed had been in debt from the opium dens. Getting up he said he was going to the cadaver ward; he needed to examine the bodies. Armin nodded saying he was going to head into the street to think; he'd never liked working in an office.

Opening the door to the Agency, Armin headed down the steps and went to Hyde Park. Children with their nannies ran around with metal hoops and balls, laughing and chattering incoherent gibberish. Young debutants with their mothers and possible husbands walked around making pleasant conversation. The sun beat down gently on Armin's bruised face as he sat down on a bench and watched the scenery go by; his mind dancing over the possible suspects. He knew the victims were from all different hierarchies of society. But what would Pixis want with a Baker, three factory workers, two prostitutes, an Inn Keeper, two unknown drunks and an orphan? It just didn't add up; the only thing that connected them was the ring found on each of their persons.

"Excuse me" Armin jumped and looked up; his eyes widened; Lord Eren Yeager smiled pleasantly down at him. "May my companion and I join you?"  
Without uttering a word Armin nodded, nervously smiling back. The lord was barely older than him, yet he held himself like a gentleman. He wore an expertly tailored dark grey suit with black waistcoat and white shirt with a cravat around his elegant neck. Atop his head of chocolate brown hair he wore a top hat, and his gloved hands clasped over a cane.  
"Thank you, I must say it's a truly beautiful day isn't it?" He certainly was friendly, Armin thought, as he tried to think up an excuse to get out of the situation; this man was still a suspect. He looked at the lady beside him; she was truly pretty, her nose was a little big but she certainly wasn't ugly. She wore her blonde hair up in a bun and wore a dark marron dress. "This is my companion Annie Leonheart; I'm Lord Yeager, head of my late fathers company Titanium Medics."

The Lord didn't hold out his hand, and of course why would he? It was odd enough for him to be sitting with him in the first place. Seeing as it would be rude to not give his name Armin smiled back,

"I'm Armin Arlet; I work for the Survey Agency." Surprise filled the young lord's eyes and his smiled widend, showing perfect white teeth.  
"Really?" he grinned, "that is marvellous, I have much appreciation for the Agency, if it wasn't it for Mr Ackerman my father and mother's name would still be tarnished; please, give him my thanks if you come across him."

And with that, he and his companion left, walking toward one of the exits where they were met by a black carriage.  
Not waiting another minute Armin rushed back to the Agency.

* * *

"Hanji" Levi called as he opened the cadaver ward, his nose wrinkled at the stench of vinegars and other foul concoctions. When silence met his ears he carried on into the lab, his eyes noticing all the dirt and dust that was scattered around the room. He was about to call out again when the scientist he was looking for dived on him covering his mouth with her dirty hand.

"Shhhh" she hissed, his face far too close to his, "you'll wake Bean." Get the fuck off me was what he wanted to say, and also who the fuck was Bean, but thanks to this grubby hand his mouth was firmly shut. The bespectacled woman got off him and pointed to a large dog that he hadn't noticed before; it was a bull dog and an ugly one at that. It had scars all over its back and face and its mouth was foaming.

"Hanji" Levi hissed, "where did you get that?" Hanji's eyes gleamed with wickedness as she said, rather creepily, "I got him at the dog pound; I've been training him to sniff out different chemicals, but he got rabies so I'm trying to cure him of it now."

Of course that was the reason; this woman was going to kill the budget he just knew it. Getting up he dusted himself down and whispered back, "You're an idiot; anyway I need to see the reports for the cadavers of the murders in the past month. I need to know if any had traces of opium where found in their blood or skin." Without asking any questions Hanji scrambled around her work place to find the files; she would find them faster if she kept it clean, Levi thought as she let out a triumphant breath, handing him the papers.

"That should be them; hope you found what you were looking for shorty." She grinned, dodging his swipe and went back into her office. Taking this as the sign to get out, Levi quietly left, making sure to gently shut the door, if that dog woke up whilst he was there…he'd rather not think about it. He'd never liked dogs much; the scars concealed under his clothes were enough of a reason.

"Levi! Levi I have to tell you something!" Armin yelled just as Levi made it down the end of the corridor. Stopping and heaving over on his knees Armin took in a few breaths before looking up and panting. "I've just met Eren Yeager."  
Levi's immediate reaction was not what he'd expected; his partner simply sniffed and carried on walking saying, "So?" The blonde couldn't quite believe his ears, this man was a possible subject and all he could say was so? "But Levi, he is a suspect and he-" "and we have no vital proof that he is the man we're looking for; really Arlet don't get so worried about it. Only get worried when we find evidence on him."

Well that had been rather melodramatic in Armin's eyes and he wasn't very pleased about it; Levi could have taken a bit more interest in it, and he never let him finish.

"He also told me to thank you for clearing his father and mother's names."

Levi stopped dead in his tracks; how had he known, how had the young lord known he'd solved it. They'd kept it anonymous from the public; who could have slipped it out?

"I don't know how he knew," Armin said, as if reading his mind, "and he sat down next to me in Hyde Park, even though he could clearly see that I was worse for wear."  
Nodding Levi went into his office, Armin following close behind.

"And no lord in their right mind would ever sit next to someone from a lower class." Levi finished sitting down. This added another dimension, could the lord know some of the people in the Agency? Or was he sneaking around for information and discovered it by accident. But then his logical mind kicked back into gear; surely Erwin would have told him through a letter, it would be logical for the only son to know who had cleared his parent's names. Yes the must be it.  
On explaining this to Armin, his partner nodded, relaxing slightly, but it still danced in the back of his mind. If he hadn't been told, then how had he gotten the information?

* * *

A few streets away a black carriage trundled along the London streets; inside Eren removed his hat and placed it by his side. His companion looked at him,

"Did you know who he was?" She asked quietly and the young man smiled charmingly at her, "No, but I have seen him walk in and out of the Agency. I've changed my mind, Reiner," He knocked his cane on the ceiling of the carriage, "Take me to the Survey Agency please."


	4. Chapter 4

No one saw the carriage pull up to the stairs of the Agency; not even those on the first floor. Calling for the driver to go without him; the young lord stepped out, replacing his top hat and walking calmly up the steps. Opening the door he headed for the desk, his charming princely smile on his face.

"Good day" he offered and the red haired female at the desk gasped slightly as she saw his face. "Lord Yeager, I- what a pleasant surprise; do you have an appointment?"  
Oh woops, he should have got an appointment, how foolish of him; he smirked looking away.  
"Sadly not, but it's an emergency you see." He was so charming and polite that Ms Petra could help but nod before getting up, stammering, "I-I'll go see if Mr Smith is free; if you would care to wait here, I'll be right back." And she scuttled off up the stairs.  
Letting out a small sigh Eren sat down in one of the chairs, his legs crossed, and hands on his cane.

"Mr Smith" Petra's voice came through the door, "Lord Eren Yeager would like to speak with you, he says it's an emergency." Surprise flashed in Erwin's eyes as he put the case files he was studying in a draw of his desk, "Send him in Petra." He ordered, training his facial features into his usual business manner. A few minutes later Eren came in; his young face smiling charmingly as he sat down in the leather chair in front of Erwin's desk.

"Good day Lord Yeager, I-" "If you could just call me Mr Yeager it would be very much appreciated Mr Smith."  
Nodding at the strange request, Erwin started again, "So _Mr_ Yeager, what is the emergency?" For someone with an emergency he certainly was calm about it; unnaturally calm if he was honest.

"Well Mr Smith, you see I have been receiving bills from a blacksmith that I have never heard of nor used before. The bill claims that I am in debt of over a hundred pounds in silver etched rings. I can assure you I have never made such a purchase," he paused so Erwin could write it down, "and I would like you to figure out who is buying these rings under my name."  
Erwin finished writing and looked up at the young man; he knew how rich he was, his company provided medical equipment and drugs for all of her majesties empire. But who could enter his accounts; it must be someone who he knows.

"Is there any close relatives or family that might be able to access your account? Or who could forge your signature?" But before he could get a reply the door was opened and Levi entered, completely ignoring the 'Don't Disturb' sign.

"Erwin, I need to speak with you abo-"

Emerald green eyes met his and he stopped mid-sentence; he was here, but why? Erwin gave him a look that could only be described as 'get out before I throw you out' and he began to make his way back to the door, mumbling an apology. "Wait outside Levi" Erwin called as the door shut.  
Leaning against the wall he listened in to the conversation; something about accounts and fraud, and…Dot Pixis? How did he know someone as low as Pixis? The door opened a few minutes later and he was alone with the young lord. He was certainly a handsome man, with defined features and stunning emerald eyes. He smiled at Levi, extending his gloved hand.

"Thank you" he practically purred, "for clearing my families name Mr Ackerman, it was truly brilliant of you." His hand shake was a firm one, and Levi gave a small reply in return causing Lord Yeager to chuckle, before tipping his hat and escorting himself out of the premises.

"Levi, get in here." Erwin barked and he walked in, knowing the 'scolding' he was going to get. "Next time you want to speak to me Levi, look at the god damn sign, I put it at your eye level after all."  
Levi rolled his eyes at the joke and kicked the door shut.

"What was _he_ doing here?"  
"He was asking for help about someone using his account to buy over a hundred pounds worth of rings; and he thinks it might be Pixis."

Levi just stared at him for a bit before turning back and running out of the door, ignoring Erwin's orders to come back. He got back to his office in five seconds flat making Armin jump in surprise as he slammed his hands down on the table.

"Yeager knows Dot Pixis; I'm not sure how but that would explain Pixis carrying a bag of rings." His partner, catching on, nodded in agreement, but then stopped. This all seemed too coincidental; Pixis being seen, then Yeager coming up with a plea for help, it just didn't seem right. Voicing this Levi agreed with him, sitting on the table picking up the picture of the ring.  
"I think we need to see what Yeager gets up to in his daily life; but he'd get suspicious if we just appeared asking to riffle through his things wouldn't he? We need to get to him on a friendship level, or maybe something more."

Armin thought tapping his chin, Levi looked at him oddly, "what are you imply Arlet? We can't get into a lovers relationship with him; one it's illegal and two it's disgusting. And what if he is innocent? Then what, just disappear like nothing happened? He'd know what we'd been doing and would probably press charges."

But Armin shook his head, "But he wouldn't if he didn't know it was us; we'd be in disguise, and looking at him I don't think he's gay so we should be fine."  
It took a few seconds for Levi to understand what Armin was implying. Armin had to dodge the fist that went for his already bruised face by flying out of the chair and onto the floor, only to look up at his partner, who wore a truly disgusted face.

"I honestly didn't think you'd have it in you to come up with such foul ideas Arlet; come back with a better one when your mind is out of the gutter." Armin didn't have to be told twice as he left the room; and going straight to Erwin's office, to tell him the plan. When he got there Erwin was looking over his documents on the case they were currently discussing, muttering, "Doesn't add up…..who would want to buy that many rings…."

"Sir" Armin asked from the door and his boss jolted upwards, "Oh it's you Armin, what is it?" Walking in the young blonde sat on the wooden chair by Erwin's side.

"I think it's too much of a coincidence that Lord Yeager appears with a case of possible theft, right after we get information that Pixis was seen carrying a sack of rings; we need to infiltrate his establishment and see exactly what is going on." Erwin nodded, agreeing with him on all the points he'd made so far. "I have an idea of how we could get information out of him, but it's risky." A smile appeared on Erwin's face; he was known for performing rash acts to get a case solved, it was how he'd got his reputation and job at the Agency.  
"One of us needs to woo him as a woman, and get out as much information as we can; we can also see if he's tide up with any of the murders that have been happening recently.

Silence filled the room before Erwin let out a loud burst of laughter slapping the young man on the shoulder.  
"You young man," he chuckled, "have a devious mind, I think this can be pulled off, but who would we have to woo him? I most definitely can't, you could though." Armin blushed before shaking his head, "I don't think that's a wise plan sir, I was thinking Levi; he would be able to keep the act up longer than me."

Looking up at Erwin for approval and he nodded, rubbing his chin, "Yes I can see Levi doing well; let me talk to him, I'll get him to do it." And without waiting for any reply he got up and left. Armin suddenly felt nervous; would this plan work? Or would it just be a disaster?

* * *

Back as his London Manor, Eren flopped down onto his armchair, his jacket, hat and cravat gone, with a glass of whisky in his hand.  
"Did it go well sir?" A quite voice asked from the corner and Eren smiled up at the giant of a man, nodding, "Yes, and I've now completely made up my mind" he looked at the tumbler in his hand, "and I know what I want."


	5. Chapter 5

Armin had no idea how Erwin had done it, how had he gotten such a stoic man to do it? He had had to blink several times when he realised that he was watching Levi, the famous detective, practice walking in ladies shoes. It was a Sunday afternoon; they were in Erwin's family home, with himself, Hanji, Erwin, and a terrifying looking Madam, who brandished a fan like a sword.  
"Glide you fool glide, 'ow am I supposed to work with you if you can't glide." She barked as Levi stumbled again, his glower getting more dangerous; but it seemed he held respect for the Madam who was now using the fan to knock his chin up, "Don't slouch."

His feet were burning, his temper was at breaking point, and he was seeing every single way he could kill the two blonde men that were watching him. But he knew Madam Mikasa, and had no intention of picking a fight with her. When he'd been taken in by Erwin, he'd learnt quickly not to mess with the French woman. Suddenly his feet crossed awkwardly and he was on the floor, Hanji burst into laughter doubling over, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm going to kill you" he hissed into the marble floor, his eyes sending daggers at his 'friends'.  
"That is not the way for a lady to talk Monsieur Ackerman- Argh I can't teach you with a male name; Erwin we need a name for this supposed Mademoiselle." Oh this was the part he'd been dreading, what name had they decided to give him for this act. He prayed that it wasn't something like Delores or Helga; but knowing Erwin, he would give him one of those just to irritate him even further.

"Armin and I have been discussing this and we thought Madeline would suit best." Madeline? Well it wasn't bad name- What was he thinking? He was a fully grown man close to 30 and he was parading around in women's shoes and the prospect of being in a dress by tea time. A sniff from Madam brought him out of his inner monologue as she said, "It suits him I suppose, I now miss the days I had to train your sister Monsieur Smith. Right, again Madeline and this time smile, a lady must always look like she is enjoying herself, even when she is not."  
Levi couldn't remember the last time he'd smiled properly, and he certainly wasn't going to now not in front of these idiots. But with a little persuasion from Madam's fan, he tried a smile. It was a drastic fail, Hanji was now on the floor practically dying with laughter, Armin looked rather scared, Erwin just smirked and even Madam had to hide a giggle.

"Hmhm maybe we'll try that later, now go again, remember, head up shoulders back, and glide."

And to all their surprise, Levi actually managed it, he looked incredibly uncomfortable but he did it, and he was made to do it again and again until it was perfect.  
When lunch finally came around Levi was furious to find out he wasn't going to have any of it or at least, 'Not it you hold your cutlery like that Madeline' as Mikasa had put it. But since he was a clean freak and hated spilling food, he mastered eating like a lady very quickly, much to his Madam's pleasure. After lunch they went back to the ball room to practice, dancing.  
Armin pushed in the grammar phone and Erwin got up from the chair by the wall.

"Leaving already Erwin" Levi sneered, he had never been good at dancing, even when given lessons he'd failed to lead any lady, the main reason being his height and the fact that he also hated parties.

"Not at all" Erwin smiled wickedly, "I am to be your partner." Levi's glower was enough to freeze hell into an internal winter; he had to dance with him? He had to be lead around a room by Erwin Smith? Granted he was a friend but an annoying one, he would have rather Armin dance with him than Erwin, the stupide blonde giant.

"It is true Madeline, Erwin has been very gracious in offering his services. Now wear this." She held up a plain white under skirt, its metal rings keeping it in form.

"I am not wearing that" Levi said bluntly turning away, "I will only dance in these shoes." "Well you'll look quite ridicules in just shoez at ze ball Madeline; so put, it, on." Madam Mikasa hissed dangerously.  
So Levi found himself dancing, badly around the room with Mikasa shouting instructions. But he did get to have revenge by stepping on Erwin's toes every other step.

"So Armin" Hanji grinned as they watched them dance, "why come up with this idea huh? Felt like he was bullying you? Wanted revenge?" Smiling the blonde shook his head,  
"No not at all, I knew it would be impossible to get Yeager to give us more information without him suspecting anything, and he might relax around a woman and tell her secrets he wouldn't tell one of us. Levi can keep up the act longer than I could, and I know the perfect time to get them together; the Autumn Eve Ball. Madam Mikasa has already been invited, and she can bring others with her. The plan is for Levi to pose as Mikasa's niece who she took under her wing. Since Levi is from France and can speak fluent French it would explain why no one had ever seen her before."

Hanji gave the boy an approving look, "you certainly are a smart one Arlet. Maybe you'll be running this place someday." Armin could only dream of such things.

* * *

They'd been called to his office on 'business' again, what would they be asked to do now? They had sworn their elegance to him after he'd saved their lives; and they still didn't regret it for a minute, it was just rather tiresome on how many 'jobs' needed to be done. The two were now at the end of a corridor, in front of a pair of large polished oak doors. The one on the left knocked five times and a muffled voice answered, "Enter"  
The office was dark with all the curtains drawn, even though it was the middle of the day; not that this surprised them, their master never liked going outside much.

"You wished to see us?" the right asked the man sitting behind the desk, the small candle lighting up half of his face.

"Yes" he said, not looking up from his papers, "My associate is cracking, I don't want him to spill our bargain; so I want you to kill him, and make sure Levi Ackerman see's."

* * *

After a long day's work of being a lady Levi finally fell onto his apartment bed and let out a groan of exhaustion. He still couldn't feel his feet, and he bloody hoped Erwin couldn't either after he danced with him.  
His flat was small but well kept; with the money he got he would be able to get a larger one, but he was happy with the under average middleclass flat. There were three rooms; one was a bath room, another his bed room and the last was the living area and study. His breakfast and dinner were brought up by the house keeper Mrs Naba who lived on the bottom floor.

As he was about to drift off into sleep there was a knock on the door. Let out a frustrated groan he hauled himself off the bed and went to the door.

"What" he snapped and Mrs Naba flinched before giving telling him he had an emergency phone call. Remembering he had a job Levi grabbed his coat and headed down stairs to the phone.

"Hello?" he barked and Armin's voice came through the receiver, "Levi, I just got a call from my correspondent down in the docks he says he saw two men escorting Pixis to the slaughter hou- Mmmph" The line went dead.

"Arlet? Arlet what's happened, hello? Armin god damn it answer me!" But there was no reply. Swearing Levi pelted out into the street; he had to get to the slaughter house before anything happened to Pixis and possibly Armin.


	6. Chapter 6

Erwin wasn't best pleased with the duo when they turned up to work the next morning, three hours late and both looking worse for wear. Pixis' body had been discovered in the early hours of the morning, but since he'd had a gun in his hand, the police had labelled it as suicide.

"Care to explain?" He asked in a deadly calm tone. Levi knew that tone and it was one of two things, either he utterly furious and was plotting their deaths to look like accidents, or it was that he was scheming about the case.  
So they explained what had happened the night before in as much detail as possible, the two figures, Pixis' death and Armin's kidnapping.

"I see, well I'm glad to see you're alive Armin, I'm sure it was an unpleasant ordeal." Armin nodded, muttering a thanks before the attention went to Levi, "I'm taking you off the field work Levi, you need to train with Madam Mikasa-"

"Are you fucking with me?" Levi groaned, they can't still be going on with this, "we still don't know if Yeager is the man we're looking for-"

"We do" Erwin interrupted, his eyes flashing with determination, "he is the man who has been ordering these murders to happen, for what reason I don't know but we need more evidence; that is why you must infiltrate him through the most unsuspecting path."

Though Levi hated to admit it, Erwin did have a point. But how was he going to get anywhere near the young Lord without looking suspicious; many young women were paraded around like trophies before their coming out parties, and it would seem very weird if he, or rather Madeline were to turn up out of nowhere. He voiced this and both blondes nodded, their similarities were rather unnerving.

"I do see your point Levi" Armin replied, "but that's already taken care of; you are fluent in French correct?" he nodded, "And Madam Mikasa has agreed to take Madeline on as her niece, who is staying with her for a half a year, whilst her mother is having her second child. Madeline will only have recently arrived, just in time for the Autumn Eve Ball."

This kid really had figured everything out hadn't he? So rather begrudgingly Levi agreed to going out of the field and into the world of Lords and Ladies.

* * *

If Levi had considered Madam Mikasa a force to be reckoned with, well now he could say easily she was from the depths of hell, with her sharp eyes and constant unimpressed face. Within the week he'd learnt the whole of Mikasa's family history and could name any cousin, uncle, or great aunt twice removed. He'd also read supposedly interesting literature, learned all the classic ball room dances and even managed to play a few songs on the grand piano. Aside from that though more murders had occurred, now further up in society, three bankers, two layers and an accountant, that was the count so far; and all had been found wearing the EJ ring.

But right now Levi had other things on his mind, such as his new wardrobe; throughout the week he'd been measured and had bits of different coloured fabric held up to his face. Erwin knew many people in London, and all owed him enough to keep the secret of what was happening in the Smith household.

So, with little excitement Levi headed for his bedroom, Mikasa escorting him. She seemed as uninterested as him but Levi could easily see she was excited to see what dresses and wigs had been made for him. Opening the doors Levi saw nothing new except the seamstress and her assistant who were standing in simple blue work dresses.

"Mr Ackerman" she smiled kindly, "Mr Smith has explained the situation and I can assure you my daughter and I will not utter a word. Amelia would get the first dress ready whilst I help Mr Ackerman into the corset."

Levi felt his stomach lurch, he'd forgotten that all ladies of a high enough in society wore corsets. Following the seamstress, whose name was Lucy, behind the screen, she instructed him to remove his clothes and put on the ladies under garments. She turned away when he was completely naked and allowed him to slip into the pantaloons and vest. Then came the pain of the corset.  
Levi was instructed to hold tightly onto the bedframe as they laced the corset, and pulled. It felt like the air was being crush out of his lungs, he threw his head back as they pulled again letting out a shaking gasp.  
"How the..Ngh…how the hell can you..ghh..wear this thing." Levi panted, his cheeks colouring. Lucy simply laughed finally tying off the ribbons, explaining it took years of wearing one to get fully used to it. Well wasn't that just great, Levi thought as he given a blindfold. Looking at Mikasa she sighed coming behind him and doing it up explaining,

"I want it to be a surprise for you Madeline, now, take my hand or you'll fall."

After being told to lift up his foot, hold his arms up, move to the left, and not to fidget for what seemed like hours, the blindfold was removed. But he still didn't see anything as he was then told to close his eyes as the makeup was being applied.

"Now Madeline, do you remember what we said about how you speak?" Mikasa asked as Levi felt his hair get brushed and pulled around. Oh Levi remembered alright; this so called lady had make him speak to her in, as she called it, 'delicate french' by softening his voice and lightening it to such an extent that he scared himself when he realised how high he could go.

"Yes Madam, I remember" he replied, but grunted as Amelia, who had been brushing his hair, let out a small laugh and got the brush caught in a not.

"Perfect my dear, now purse your lips, I need to colour those pale things of yours."

Erwin got home that evening feeling utterly exhausted. He, Armin and Hanji had been examining the bodies and their identities, but this time a note had been attacked to the dagger in the accountant's chest, it simply said, 'Her time will come'. It made no sense what so ever to them, no matter how many times they'd gone over it it was still a mystery to them.

"Thank you for letting me stay Erwin" Armin said as they entered the main living area, ready for a nightcap then bed.

"Not at all Armin, I know you have a long way to travel and since you've been working so hard and diligently, it's the least I could do." The two sat down happy in each other's company, both looking forward to their beds; then a knock came from the door and Madam Mikasa entered, a smile on her face.

"If you two gentlemen would like to come with me, my niece has arrived." Erwin and Armin looked at each other; they'd completely forgotten that Levi was dressing as a lady. Getting up they followed Mikasa to the grand staircase where she stopped and called,

"Madeline, would you come down and greet our generous host s'il vous plait." There was no answer but Armin heard delicate footsteps and looked up to see a lady; she had raven black hair which had been put up into a bun, showing off her elegant cheekbones. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink, from embarrassment Armin assumed. Madeline wore a dark blue dress that complimented her grey eyes wonderfully, and a pair of lace gloves covered her small hands.

She reached the bottom of the stairs, turned to Erwin, who looked slightly dazzed and curtsied,

"Thank you" her voice was light with a delicate French accent, "for allowing me to stay." And she smiled; Erwin broke.

He turned abruptly offering a stifled apology before practically running from the room. What he did after that none of them knew. Armin was left with the two ladies and he bowed to Madeline saying, "I hope you enjoy your time here mademoiselle." But Madeline didn't look at him or even acknowledge the fact that he'd said anything, in fact she just stared at the door; and that's when Levi showed up.

His once calm, pleasant feminine face went to angry beyond belief and he now looked utterly terrifying.

"That no good useless fuck"  
"Madeline" Mikasa warned but Levi ignored her, "I have been working my arse off for this and that is how he reacts!? He was the one who said I should do it!"  
"Madeline" Mikasa's voice was dangerously calm but once again Levi ignored her marching towards the door Erwin had just gone into. "I'll rip his head off-"

"Madeline" Mikasa boomed, "I suggest you go to bed and stay there until you are mature enough to act your age!" And much to Armin's surprise, Levi turned, his dress fluttering around him and going back up the stairs, still muttering foul curses under his breath.  
It hadn't gone that badly, Armin thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi entered his room and shut the door, let out a low growl of anger and flopped onto the bed. He was utterly exhausted and irritated, that had been five seconds of perfection and then Erwin had to go and laugh about it. Would everyone else laugh at him? No of course not, no one else knew he was in drag. At least Armin had carried on, really it was his fault for letting Erwin's reaction get to him. Sitting up he looked at himself in the mirror; it was honestly scary, he hadn't expected to look so feminine. Madam Mikasa had down a brilliant job on his face; he hadn't recognised himself when they'd shown him the mirror. But he knew the hardest part was yet to come; he needed to get close to Lord Yeager, without being suspicious. He wasn't comfortable with the idea but it had to be done, and after the night Pixis died, he was sure it was him. A knock came from the door and Levi turned to see Armin poking his head in,

"May I?" he asked and Levi shrugged saying, "if you have something useful to say then yes, otherwise I'm not really interested."

Smiling he came in holding a folder, "I've found more information on Yeager, here" and he handed the folder to Levi who began scanning through it as Armin explained, "I've been thinking over what Pixis could have meant by spelling mistakes but I just don't get it. Didn't he also say especially with German words?"

Levi nodded not bothering to look up; it seemed that when the lord's parents had been executed he'd been looked after by his butler until he became of age, over that time he'd adopted three children of his age; Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Fubar and Annie Leonhardt, all orphans due to murder. It seemed that Eren had had to take medication for most of his teenage life to control his anger issues, but as he was studying medicine he tested a lot of his prototype medicines on himself. There was nothing in the report of this having caused any mental damage, but knowing the records that had somehow been kept a family secret.

"I think the three he adopted do his dirty work for him, from all the murders that we have seen the past weeks have all been killed in three different ways. The first is mainly hand to hand, brute strength if you will, the second way is by being shot in the head, neck or heart, and finally the last, dagger to the back or chest, but quite a few also have bruises to the legs and back."

"I see, well once I get in with Yeager we can see if your hypothesis is true. Thanks Armin; oh and could you punch Erwin for me? He's deserves it." Levi asked, glaring at the folder. Armin let out a small laugh before leaving Levi to think. So this Lord has his own swat team? Well it would make sense, he is always in the public eye, any suspicious signs and the police would be on him like a mosquito to flame.

Lord Yeager walked up the steps of the Agency, his eyes cast down. It was sad the Pixis had died, but there were reasons for it, he knew that. Pulling the charming smile on as he got to reception desk he showed Petra the appointment slip and went upstairs. Erwin had called him the previous evening, saying he'd discovered the thief's identity. Opening the door he smiled pleasantly,

"Good morning Mr Smith, I trust you have the information I want?" Erwin nodded gravely, motioning to Eren to sit down.

Erwin Smith was an expert at hiding his expressions and thoughts when faced with a possible suspect, or anyone for that matter. He explained what had happened and sadly they hadn't found any information about him using his accounts. The young Lord wasn't best pleased and he tapped the head of his cane.

"But it's still a large sum of money Mr Smith, is there no way for you to recover it?" The flash in the man's eyes was off putting to Erwin as he explained without legitimate proof, nothing could be done, and it would be even harder now that Pixis' was dead.

"This is an outrage!" Yeager yelled, but stopped himself from going any further, hurriedly apologising and opening a small pill box and taking some of the contents inside.

"I'm sorry for that outburst, Mr Smith, I have been under a lot of stress recently and my anger issues are not complying with me." This sudden change in persona was now even more unnerving, Erwin thought as Eren sat back down, his bright eyes dulling slightly.  
It wasn't long before he had left, leaving a cheque on Erwin's desk as payment for the now closed case. So the young Lord has anger issues, that is something to consider, maybe he has a two way personality, it could be possible with having his parent's killed at such a young age. Or it could just be normal as a gentleman must have many faces to please everyone he meets.

* * *

Today was the day; the day of the Autumn Eve Ball. It was a very prestigious occasion, many debutants came out at this Ball and all the highest members of society were invited, including Erwin Smith and Madam Mikasa, as she had trained many of the young ladies that would be attending.

Levi was not excited, in fact he was utterly terrified, and also rather grumpy. He'd been woken up at the ungodly hour of 5 am, not that he wasn't used to this but it was simply for the reason; to have an ice bath. Levi hated the cold, he hated how it made his hands and feet numb, he hated how it made his face sting. So it took a lot of 'gentle' persuasion on Mikasa's part, to get him into the bath tub.  
With his teeth chattering, Levi scrubbed his skin, trying to ignore his nether regions as they shrivelled back into his body. He practically screamed as Mikasa doused him in more ice water right over his head.

"Why the fuck is the necessary" Levi hissed now trying to conserve what little warmth he had left in his body. A sharp flick to his ear reminded him that a lady shouldn't swear in such a disgusting manner. Finally he was allowed about, his skin now blue with cold and wrapped in a warm towel.

"Right, now that we 'ave woken up, we shall eat; don't glare Madeline, it makes you 35." Mikasa smiled before leaving Levi to dry himself and put on a bath robe. He was still trembling as he sat down at the small table in his room where toast and tea sat waiting for him. He let out a hiss and the hot tea ran down his throat, warming up his insides pleasantly.  
"Tell me Madeline, why did you come to England?" Mikasa asked placing her hands on her lap, looking at Levi. So Levi explained in his delicate sweet voice, how his mother was to give birth and that it would be too much stress to have her in the house as she came out; and her father wanted her English to improve.  
Smiling Madam Mikasa nodded, closing her little note book.

* * *

Erwin arrived back at his home that afternoon, with Armin in tow. The younger blonde wasn't going to come with them as it would be suspicious for someone Eren knew wasn't upper to be there. He was to keep finding possible motives Eren had to kill those people.

"If you require anything my butler Nile will attend to you, now if you'll excuse me, I must get ready for this evening." Erwin smiled gravely, before heading upwards to his own room.

At exactly 7 o'clock Erwin, Madam Mikasa and Madeline left the Smith house, heading for the Zackery Mansion where the Autumn Eve Ball was to take place. Both Madeline and her aunt wore traveling cloaks concealing their dresses for the big reveal at the Ball.  
Excitement and fear ran through Madeline's body as she peered out the window at the nightlife of London's Upper class streets. Her hands were trembling around her fan quite significantly, so Mikasa took them gently and kissed them, as if saying everything was going to be alright. They arrived at the venue all too soon for Madeline's liking and before she knew it she was taking Erwin's hand and stepping out of the carriage. Other Lords and Ladies were walking up the stairs with them, she recognised none of them; but how could she? She had only arrived in France three days before.

" _Madeline_ " Mikasa spoke in French, " _do not be afraid, you shall glide down the stairs like an angel from above."_

Madeline could only pray it would happen, as she allowed the doorman to remove her cloak. Several people stared at her dress in awe, including a few fellow debutants who glared behind their fans. But then she saw her aunt and host leaving her with the other girls, " _Aunty"_ she called, nerves consuming her again and Mikasa simply waved before entering the ball room with Erwin, where Madeline heard their names being announced.

"I haven't seen you before" a posh voice said, breaking Madeline's thought process and making her jump. A small girl with wild looking eyes smiled brightly at him, her red hair clashing horribly with her pink dress. "Are you from France?" she asked and Madeline nodded, smiling shyly.  
"I thought so, you were speaking in French to Madam Mikasa; wait, are you her niece that everyone's been talking about? I must say you're far prettier than she described you; she said you were rather plain"

Mikasa had described him as plain had she? Levi felt his brow lower but he quickly trained it back into Madeline's innocent little face.  
"Well oui" Madeline said, "I 'ave not seen her since I was" she looked around the room as if trying to find the word she was looking for, "petit"

Before she could get the red heads name, the doors were opened and all the other debutants walk graciously forwards towards the door, lining up, heads held high, backs straight and small charming smiles on all their faces.

Lord Yeager was thoroughly bored; he was never a fan of this Ball, mainly because he was one of the main targets as it were for the debutants. They all knew how rich he was, they knew he could provide for them; but he had no interest in women, especially those who only wanted him for money. Scanning the grand room he saw the doors opening and the door man revealing a list, here we go. The first five girls were all the same, nothing special about them, nothing interesting or exciting, just dumb woman looking for a rich husband. But then the sixth was called, and his eyes widened.  
She was utterly stunning; she had raven black hair that was elegantly twisted up onto her head, her skin was as pale as the marble she walked down. Her gown was a midnight blue, contrasting with the other oranges and reds. Her cheeks were tinted with pink; clearly the poor thing was embarrassed to be under such attention.

"Mademoiselle Madeline Ackerman" so that was her name he thought as Madeline reached the bottom of the stairs, taking Madam Mikasa's arm, leading her away from the stairs to thank the host. Eren was utterly fascinated by her; she looked so different yet, slightly familiar.

Erwin watched the young Lord from the other side of the hall. He was surprised at Yeager's reaction, he had seen him hear before and had always been keen to avoid any hopeful young women, but now he was practically stalking Levi, his eyes never leaving him. Levi did look utterly beautiful but the plan couldn't be working so well already could it?

* * *

Madeline smiled charmingly at all those she was introduced to, answering their questions and laughing at their god awful jokes. She didn't know how much more of this she could take and it wasn't even past nine o'clock. How was she going to survive this? As if luck would have it, her aunt saw a dear old friend of hers and she left Madeline to her own devises, firmly telling her to stay put. So she did, her grey eyes scanning the area for anyone she could talk to, maybe that friendly red haired girl.

Eren watched at the Madam walked across the room, leaving her debutant behind; the perfect time to meet this girl. Slowly, casually, he made his way over; and simply nudged her, as if by accident. She let out a little gasp and immediately began to apologised, until her grey eyes locked with his.

Levi nearly swore; there he was, Eren Yeager was smiling down at him, and though he hated to admit it, he looked utterly gorgeous in that suit. But in his current attire and persona, Levi felt incredibly vulnerable.

"Please mademoiselle," he said kindly, "do not apologise for my clumsiness, I was foolish not to see a creature as beautiful as you." Oh how smooth his voice was, his eyes were so earnest and bright and his face, all of him, was utterly stunning.  
Madeline found it hard to keep her blush down as she covered her face with her fan replying, "Thank you for your charm Lord Yeager" her voice was delicate, but had a deadly sharpness to it that made the young lord even more curious to know the girl.

"May have the honour of a dance? I wish to talk to you some more."

Puzzlement filled her grey orbs as she lowered the fan, "Surely" she said, "it would be easier to talk here, I have heard English men struggle with multitasking."

Her bluntness made him chuckle before extending his hand, "why don't I show you?" he purred.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi felt himself shudder as the young lord purred and he had to hold in a squeak whilst taking his hand; he felt his chest give an uncomfortable pang, but he ignored it. He was lead to the dance floor, much to the surprise of the other guests,

"Is that Lord Yeager?"  
"It must be"  
"I wonder why he's dancing with the French girl?"  
"How come she gets to dance with him?"  
"He never dances with anyone."

If only these people knew that he was actually in drag, what would happen? He didn't want to even think about it.  
"My lady?" recovering from his thoughts Levi looked back up to see concern in the man's eyes, "are you alright?"

"Oh oui Monsieur" Madeline smiled, "I was just thinking." And she placed her hand on his shoulder as the music started up again.

"What about? If you don't mind me asking? And please, call me Eren."

Madeline felt her cheeks burn as he gave her permission to use his first name; it was certainly unusual for a first meeting.  
"I was wondering why people say you are…'ow you say, stand offish? And yet it is you who approach me."

Eren chuckled looking around as they stepped in time to the music, Madeline's dress flowing around her like an arc of the night sky.

"That's because you interest me Mademoiselle" and he leaned in ever so slightly that only people with brilliant eyesight would notice as he whispered, just before the song finished, "You are not like the others."

Levi's mind kicked back in at this, had he seen through it that easily? No, he hadn't, he hadn't seen Levi for more than a minute; surely he could have such photographic vision. Well he had to admit he was only given the basics of how a lady acted, and perhaps he was a difference to all the copies that were scuttling around the room with their mothers.

For the rest of the evening Eren stayed close to Madeline, but to Levi's surprise, he didn't find it hard to make conversation, laugh and even act embarrassed; it would be a lie to say that Lord Eren Yeager wasn't charming. He learnt a lot about the Titanium Company, but nothing much else, and to be honest he hadn't been expecting anything more. Levi nearly chocked when he let out a high giggle that he didn't know he was humanely capable of, and his abdomen was getting more and more painful. But he brushed it off; women probably had to deal with this all the time.

But he disagreed with himself after just finishing another dance with Eren, he was finding it very hard to breathe right now and his head was spinning. He needed to find Mikasa or Erwin and fast, how had he lost them for so long? He wrapped an arm around his middle, trying to take deep breathes but barely anything was going in.  
Lord Yeager could tell something was wrong was the once calm girl was now leaning on a pillar, her slender arm around her middle and cheeks flushed

"Monsieur" she gasped, "I…I feel faint…please I must see my-" but she never finished the sentence as she fell to the floor. People around them gasped as he ran to her side, lifting up her head and shoulders. Erwin Smith was the first to appear, concern all over his face with Madam Mikasa following after, ranting in rapid French as she ordered Erwin to pick up Madeline's limp form.

"We need to leave, I'm sorry Lord Yeager, I will send news of her well-being to you." Mikasa called as Erwin walked speedily to the steps and out the doors. Eren could help but go after them, he was worried for her. He knew how tight those corsets were after seeing his mother being strapped into one. Madeline must have had hers done too tight.

Entering their carriage Mikasa produced a small blade from her fan and sliced down the bodice of Levi's dress, before cutting through the ribbon and pulling the corset apart. A few moments later Levi's eyes flew open and he coughed harshly, inhaling deeply and raggedly.

"And it was such a lovely dress to" Mikasa sighed, helping up the still heaving man. Levi felt like he was going to be sick; so promptly was onto the floor of the carriage. He tried an apology but Erwin shook his head.

"It's alright Levi, I'll have my servants clean it up, you need to get to bed, we'll discuss this evening tomorrow." Levi nodded gratefully and was welcome to the arm and hand that was offered to him as Mikasa guided him out of the carriage and into the house. After being sick two more times and being given a warm bath, Levi was finally allowed to get into the large four-poster and sleep; his dreams creating Eren Yeager's charming smile and perfect green eyes.

Erwin headed for the study, intending to get a nightcap before bed. But when opening the door he found Armin Arlet, still awake and still looking through the files, an empty cup by his side.

"Oh Erwin," Armin looked up, "I didn't expect you to be back until after midnight; is everything alright?"

Erwin explained the evening to Armin from when Eren approached Levi to when Levi fainted due to his corset being too tight. He also expressed his surprise for Levi's acting skills, completely becoming Madeline and only once or twice ever breaking character. Armin smiled as he thought of his partner acting lady like around the upper classes.  
The two soon went to bed afterwards, making plans to question Levi when he was ready to get out of bed the next day.

The next morning Levi was feeling better, if a bit shaken; that stinking corset had nearly killed him. His ribs had defiantly been bruised and his chest and waist were still delicate to the touch. He looked over at his small clock, not bothering to lift his head from the soft pillows; it was 11:13. Slowly he sat up and was happy to feel his bruises didn't object to simple movements. He noticed the table next to the window had a tray of breakfast and grabbing his robe he made his way over to it, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. Amazingly the tea and porridge was still warm, not scolding, but still enough to make him feel warm inside.

"Ah" Mikasa smiled entering the room, "I see you are awake Levi; how are you feeling?"

Levi just shrugged, not really sure if he could speak thanks to playing as Madeline all the previous night. Deciding to take this as an answer, for once, Mikasa's smile widened and she placed a letter on his tray, "That is from an admirer, also Erwin and I wish to speak with you once you have changed." And she left; but quickly came back and said, "You were a perfect, yet disobedient debutant Levi, next time stick with me."

Was that a compliment or a threat? Levi couldn't quite tell as he opened the letter with the butter knife.

 _Dearest Madeline,_

 _I hope you are on the mend after last night's incident, you had me worried. I would like to see you again if that would be possible, you are an intriguing lady. Though please don't take that as offence, I have enclosed my address if you wish to remain in contact. I pray you do for you made my evening at what is usually a dismal ball, one of humour and interest._

 _With sincerest regards,_

 _Eren Yeager_


	9. Chapter 9

Eren Yeager sighed looking out of the window; the sun was bright despite the temperature not being that welcoming. A cup of tea sat in his left hand whilst that morning's paper sat in his right. Around the table three other people sat with him; one was tall with tanned skin and dark hair, the other was broad shouldered with a short blonde hair cut, and the last was Annie sipping her tea, but her eyes stayed on Eren.

"I presume the ball wasn't as appalling as usual sir" she asked and Eren nodded, not bothering to look at her. It had been wonderful; he'd never met such an intelligent and intriguing girl. But there was something about her eyes, they were just like those of a certain detective. "Indeed Annie, I met a lady much like him."

The three looked at each other, they knew who he meant, "does this mean" the dark haired man asked quietly "that you no longer desire him sir?". The tea cup fell to the floor and shattered; Eren's eyes glared at the others, "Of course not Berthold, you utter fool! I still want him, that will never change, but this society refuses _that_ kind of relationship. Having her would be a wonderful cover up, removing the rumours of my desire for men."

Berthold nodded, apologising quietly as the young lord got up and marched out without another word.

* * *

Levi stared at the letter; this guy acted fast. Had he really been that entertaining? Placing the note on his dresser Levi changed into his usual clothes and headed downstairs. Mike led him to the Library where the others were all sitting.  
"Morning" he grunted getting their attention; Erwin looked up and smiled as he sat down on the sofa next to Armin.

"Morning Levi, sleep well?" Levi nodded before leaning back into the soft cushions and crossing his arms. "Well?" he asked, "Are you going to ask the questions or shall I just recite last night?"  
Armin took out a pen and pad looking intently at Levi as he began to retell the previous evening's events. He hadn't got much out of Yeager on the first night, obviously, but he learnt lots about the company and how they mainly provided anaesthetics, as well as the other necessities but anything that used a syringe was their forte.

"So that was all you discussed? Nothing about you?" Armin asked, but Levi shook his head, "No, he said that I fascinated him, that I wasn't like the rest, it was creepy." Nodding Armin scribbled it down before getting up.  
"I'll go and right these up, oh Erwin, I will be late coming back tonight." And with that he left, not even waiting for a reply or farewell. That kid is getting way too big for his boots, Levi thought as he got up and went to look out the window. And then he heard it, a bark, low and gruff. Turning to the door, his eyes widening with fear. Suddenly Hanji burst through the door with Bean barking and snarling on the end of a chain. Before she could even say hello Levi was behind Erwin, his hands grabbing his waistcoat.

"The hell is that doing in here!?" he practically screamed, his stoic domineer completely gone; he could just about deal with sleeping dogs, but ones that were awake and barking, and you've got yourself a terrified Levi. Hanji just laughed saying some shit that it was fine and that it wasn't doing any trouble, when her hands let the chain slip.  
All hell broke loose; Bean charged around the library barking and Levi sprinted up the library ladder onto the shelf his cry mixing with Mikasa's scream. Hanji went after him but Erwin was faster; he grabbed the foaming dog by the collar and dragged him out of the room, Hanji running behind him apologising profusely, leaving Levi and Mikasa alone in the now silent library. Levi didn't move from his position on the book case, his eyes fixed on the door, just in case it came back.

"Levi" Mikasa asked, "would you like to come down?" without replying, he slowly stepped down the ladder and onto the floor, his whole body shaking. The French lady tried to comfort him but Levi pushed away, muttering about needing a drink, heading for the whisky cabinet. He didn't care that it wasn't even lunch time, he needed a strong liquor to slow his pounding heart.

"I fucking hate dogs" his hissed into the tumbler.

* * *

Armin let out a shaky breath as he pulled his coat closer around his frame; the nights certainly were getting colder. He was back at the docks tonight; though he'd rather stay away from here considering his two past experiences, but this was for the case, he had to do this. Under his coat Armin wore scraggily, unkept and messy clothes, this was a precaution in case case he was discovered; his boyish face and height had him mistaken for a child more than once. Marco and Jean had given him the location of Pixis' office, according to them nothing had been moved out or touched. Hopefully he'd find a burning piece of information that could send Yeager to prison at least.

Entering the factory he had Levi had been in, Armin headed for the furthest end of the building, the shadow of the iron boat looming above him. Once there he found a set of metal stairs and quietly went up them. Reaching the door he turned the handle, much to his surprise the door was open, the lock had appeared to be sawn off. Entering his feet crunched on torn up paper. Despite the little light to see by Armin could tell the room had been ransacked; and with lighting an oil lamp, he saw the damage. Papers, ink, boxes and so much more covered the floor; all the cupboards and draws had been pulled out and its contents emptied onto the floor.

"Someone really didn't want to have us find something" Armin muttered, and began to search the mess.

He found very little to begin with, nothing but charts to China and Japan, opium prices, even a couple of newspapers. But then he found it, a piece of paper with a name scrawled across it, 'Balverge'. Balverge… he'd seen this name before, he'd seen it etched on a dagger a few cases back.

"The black smith" he whispered, tucking the paper into his pocket and continuing his search. He found drawings of the ring, describing its design, size and material, and a ripped up copy of a cheque. It was for a £100 worth of silver, signed from… Eren, but that's where the cheque was torn off, why was it torn at surname, could easily be coincidence but still. Just after he pocketed that, Armin heard footsteps. Hurriedly scanning the rest of the mess Armin blew out the lantern and hurried out the door and across the landing that led along the whole wall of the factory, ending at a ladder bye the exit. Two people appeared just a few seconds later, one holding a lantern the other a rifle. Armin quickly and quietly began to edge backwards, keeping his eyes on the two strangers who entered the office. There was a moment of silence before a woman's voice spoke.

"Someone's just been in here." Right on cue Armin knocked over a crowbar. The noise echoed around the whole building and both figures were at the door in seconds. Not bothering to be discreet anymore Armin pegged it for the ladder. But the female was in front of him before he could even make it half way across. She wore a dark outfit of bloomers with corset and blouse, her face covered by a simple mask. Knowing the other person was behind him Armin took the bridge across the ship. A bang shook his ear drums as he felt the bullet brush passed his ear. Now in full panic mode the blonde saw a rope hanging a few feet away from the bridge. Not bothering to look for his chasers, he jumped for it. Grabbing it he swung through the air losing his hat before landing hard on the floor. More shots were fired flying off the stone floor around him and he looked back to see the female leaping for the rope as it swung back. Sprinting for the door he made it and slammed it shut before hurrying for the safety of the lights that still glowed through the darkness and fog. Sadly he didn't make it more than 20 meters when the same person who'd captured him before appeared in front of him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little kid from the slaughter house" he sneered, his voice once again oddly disfigured. Armin panted as he looked behind him to see the other two closing in on him, this was bad, really really bad, and there was no Levi to help him this time.

"Give us the papers to you took, and we might leave you alive" the woman deadpanned. Deciding to cooperate Armin reached into his coat pocket and his fingers touched a small circular around the papers. His heart skipping a beat he realised it a was a prototype smoke bomb Hanji had given him a few days before. Carefully he pulled it out before slamming it to the floor. It let out a bang louder than a riffle and smoke enclosed on the all. The three figures let out cries of shock and Armin pelted through the smoke. He made it out but in the wrong direction. He let out a scream as his found nothing but air, and fell into the foul smelling port water.

* * *

Back up on the dock the three heard the scream and splash just as the smoke cleared. They ran to the edge and saw nothing but bubbles and ripples.

"Well" the tallest said, "at least the evidence is destroyed." Before turning and walking away the other male following him. But the female stayed, looking down at the water; she had recognised the boy, it was Armin Arlet, he must be working on the case. Guilt hit the girls stomach and she turned back to see both boys had gone. Quickly she jumped down the steps and into the water. The water was thick and utterly impossible to see in. feeling around she felt a coat collar and tugged before surfacing again with a coughing and spluttering Armin. She laid him down on the ground and stood up muttering, "stay out of our way Arlet, you don't need to get involved." Before running into the night.

* * *

It was 2 in the morning by the time Armin got back to the Smith house; and his mind was spinning, why the hell had that girl saved his life? She knew who he was and what he had been doing, so why had she done that? He just hoped the papers hadn't gotten too wet. Taking the servant door he nearly died of shock when he saw Levi sitting in the kitchen holding a bottle of wine. Levi gave the same reaction before clutching his nose.

"Good fuck Armin why the hell happened to you?" he asked but Armin shook his head, walking to the stairs servant bathroom and removing his clothes and scrubbing in the cold water, there was no need to wake up someone to heat the water. He returned in his other shirt and trousers that had been in the laundry room to see Levi was still in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell my why you smell like shit? Is it confi- confideo- confiden- Argh fuck it that word" he sighed throwing his arms up in the air. So Armin, even though Levi would probably forget in his tipsy state, told him what had happened.

"So the girl saved you and knew you name?" Levi asked, his voice slurring slightly, he smirked taking another swig, "you got an admire there brat ehehe."  
It was very off putting to see Levi giggle, his looked like he was in pain, or constipated.

"I think you need to go to bed Levi" Armin yawned going over to the short man and taking the bottle from his loose grip and helping off the table. But Levi tried pushing him away and whining loudly, "No stinky, I don't wanna go to bed, the dogs are there and I fucking hate dogs." Armin looked at his partner in surprise, dogs? What did he mean by that? Deciding it was the alcohol he dragged Levi up to his room before going to his own and falling onto the bed, going to sleep almost instantly.


End file.
